


Soft Touches

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Naegi is always so gentle and soft with you
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto would be so sweet and gentle and you can't change my mind. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

"Is this okay?"

You giggled softly at the timid voice; Makoto's breathing tickling your bare thigh as he spoke. You looked down between your legs, spying bright green eyes peering at you through long lashes. A frown tugged at his lips as he concentrated, looking for any signs that you were uncomfortable with what he was doing. You smiled at him, placing a hand on his head and ruffling the brunette curls. 

"I already told you, you're doing fine Naegi" you replied.

A light pink dusted his cheeks as he shifted between your legs, his fingers gently scratching his cheek. No matter how many times you got intimate, he would always stop to ask if something he was doing was okay. It was one of his endearing qualities. He just wanted to make sure you were comfortable and your heart melted at how sweet he could be. Butter couldn’t melt in this boy's mouth he was just such a sweetheart to you. 

You brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes, tucking them behind his ears before tracing your fingers down to his cheeks. You cupped his face, fondly rubbing his cheeks. Makoto tilted his head, brushing his lips against the inside of your wrist and feeling your pulse flutter under the gentle press of his mouth. His gaze flicked down between your bodies, the flush on his face spreading to the tips of his ears. His eyes sought yours out once more and he cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to swallow the hard lump that was stuck.

"Can we…continue?" he asked sheepishly.

You smiled and giggled softly as you raised your hips. "Go ahead." 

You let go of his face as his head dipped between your parted thighs once more. You gasped softly as he continued where he left off, giving your body the attention it needed. His tongue gently lapped at your folds, hot mouth pressing closer to your clit. You hummed deep in your throat as his tongue gently traced the sensitive bundle of nerves, heat pooling into the pit of your stomach with every gentle swish.

You rested your head against your pillow as you sighed. "So good. It feels so good" you mumbled. 

You moaned as he sucked your clit into his warm mouth, your fingers digging into the bed sheets beneath you. His mouth felt like heaven pressed against you. Pleasurable tingles raced up and down your spine, your stomach clenching tight under his gentle ministrations. He moaned softly as he suckled your hot button, the taste of your arousal dancing across his tongue and causing him to shiver. One of his hands grasped your own, the warmth mingling with your own body heat. You threaded your fingers together with his hand, his thumb brushing your knuckles as you held onto him.

You moaned sharply, almost choking on your breath as he traced his tongue down your dripping slit. You grew restless as his tongue parted your folds, your hips shaking as you bucked up into his mouth.

"Hmm, Naegi" you moaned.

You arched your back as his tongue plunged into your core, the feeling making your legs quiver. You panted and whimpered underneath him, his name falling from your parted lips again as you tried to hold onto what little sanity you had left. It was unfair how damn good he was. Your stomach was tying itself into pleasure knots and you knew you wouldn't last much longer with the way he was going. No matter how much you squirmed and writhed under him he still went at a slow and gentle pace, making every nerve in your body slowly burn from the pleasure.

You whimpered, feet scrambling across the bedsheets as you felt his tongue move in and out of you a little faster, wriggling against your tight walls. You squeezed his hand, your nails digging into the back of his hand as another pleasurable wave drenched your body with a hot flush. He squeezed your hand in response, refusing to let go no matter how tight or painful your grip was.

A choked scream left your throat when his thumb brushed against your swollen clit. Your toes curled into the soles of your feet as he stroked you in time to the rhythm of his probing tongue. You let out another salacious moan, bucking your hips into his face to make your pleasure climb higher until you couldn’t take the heat anymore.

"Ah! I’m going to come."

You could barely call out the warning before you were tumbling over the crumbling cliff of euphoria. Your thighs clenched around his head as your orgasm took a hold of your body, pulling sweet noises from your throat. You could feel Makoto moan against you as you came on his tongue, your body shuddering in bliss. He diligently lapped up your juices, cleaning you off as your body continued to twitch in the aftermath of your orgasm. 

He let go of you with a wet pop, his hand coming up to his mouth to wipe away the excess saliva. He placed his hands on your hips, rubbing soothing circles into your hips as your heart pounded in your ears. You gave him a tired smile, gently patting his cheek as you caught your breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

You sighed blissfully. "That was amazing."

He squeaked in surprise when you wrapped your legs around his waist and suddenly flipped your positions. Wide green eyes stared up at you, Makoto's face growing hotter by the second. You tilted your head, giving him a coy smirk and a sly wink.

"Now it's my turn for some fun~"


End file.
